Who Am I
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: PG, I think... Takes place after Tenchi Universe. What if Ryoko never came back after the Kagato incident? How does everyone take it when they return, but Ryoko doesn't? Will she ever return? And if she does, will she even remember them? Chap. 2 now up!!!
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Ummm, let's see...... I own, oohhhhhhh, say about 0% of this whole thing, except the plot. I think that sounds about right.... :p -_-  
  
A.N. Takes place after Tenchi Universe.....  
  
What if Ryoko never came back after the Kagato incident? How does everyone take it when they return, but Ryoko doesn't? Will she ever return? And if she does, will she even remember them? And will she even care? And if she is alive, why didn't she return sooner? Is there a large secret behind those golden eyes of the ex-space pirate? What is that secret? Find out!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) (if I even have any in here) ~*~...lyrics...~*~ ---...notes...--- ~...reading...~ ...link... //...where at; what day or time...// ::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Who Am I...  
  
Shortly after the return of Tenchi Masaki to earth, he began living another normal life. No girls living in his home. No explosions happening every other hour. No fightings over him anymore. No more fun. No more adventure. No more nothing. Just another normal, boring, life at the Masaki residence since the departure of all his friends. Even if they were all girls, they still made for quite an interesting day. Rather it be a peacefully quiet day. Or having a huge explosion come from the living room, causing half of the house to go with it. It was still better than the life he was living again. There was always at least something happening around his home. Even when he was walking to school.  
  
He usually had a cyan haired pirate following him around, just talking to him until he got to his bus stop. She would try to goof with him, and actually act like the real Ryoko that was down inside that she insisted on hiding from everyone in the house. Except Tenchi. But now, it was nothing but the rust of the leaves and the gentle fall of the sakura's that spoke to him as he quietly walked to his bus. There was no floating, slender body next to him as he walked, no one happily talking away with him as the seconds passed. Just a quiet breeze that flowed around him.  
  
And at that moment, he wished for the girls to come back to him. To return to the house and make everything lively again. To make his life as it was before they left. Before Kagato. And he never knew that they were returning, at least not until he got home from school that was.  
  
Another day happened in school. Boring, crappy information that, most likely, they wouldn't be using anytime in the near future. If they were going to need any of it at all that was. So another school day proceeded and ending. He walked to his bus, got on, and took the long, tiring trip home. He again looked at the scenery about him as he slowly walked to his house. When he had come in eye's reach of his lake, shock and excitement prominently showed itself through those chocolate brown orbs of his. He looked at the tree, that wasn't there that morning, that lay in the middle of his lake. "Ryu-oh?" he asked himself as he walked closer to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him like they were that morning. When he realized that it was Ayeka's tree, he yelped quietly of complete happiness and ran to the house.  
  
When he reached the inside, he took of his shoes and ran into the living room. When he did, he nearly felt himself begin to cry with utter happiness and joy. There, sitting in his living room once again, were Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu. All chatting away about what had happened since they last saw each other. It wasn't until Washu felt someone watching them that she looked up and smiled. Washu, of course in child form, acted as though she was just that, ran up to Tenchi, yelled his name, getting everyone's attention, then hugged with all her little arms would let her. The other's soon after looked up and smiled when they saw Tenchi's surprised face. They all walked up to him and greeted him with their usual greetings.  
  
It wasn't until about 15 minutes after starting a conversation with them that Tenchi noticed one person missing. "Hey, where's Ryoko?" he asked with slight confusion showing through his eyes.  
  
"We don't know. We thought that she might be here already," began Ayeka with actual slight sadness in her eyes. "But when we got here, she hadn't arrived. And by the time everyone got here, she still hadn't come home. And to tell you the truth, I'm actually beginning to worry. She's always here as long as you are."  
  
"Yes, that is true," interjected Washu with a sad smile on her face. "I tried searching for her gem, hoping that it would help me locate her. But my scanners came up with nothing. And unless she can hide the power in those gems, there isn't a trace of her anywhere."  
  
"And you've checked this while universe?" asked Tenchi as he frowned.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so Tenchi. She's no where that my scanners can detect her. But I'm pretty sure she's alive somewhere. She's not the type to just disappear without a trace unless she had a reason for it. But if I know her, she should come back. She can't stay away from you for long."  
  
Tenchi smiled at that and began a new conversation, not wanting to make everyone's moods more down than they already might have been. But he still kept Ryoko on his mind, wondering if she was alright. Or if she was even still alive.  
  
//almost 7 months later//  
  
Tenchi Masaki and his family were once again doing their daily chores around the house. Ayeka and Mihoshi doing the laundry, Sasami cleaning the kitchen and cooking, Kiyone cleaning around the living room, then the gardening when she was done, Washu in her lab, doing whatever work she wanted to do whenever she wanted, and Tenchi working around the fields. It was a rather hot day for fall, the sun not helping that situation any.  
  
Throughout the almost 7 months since their return, there hadn't been a single sight of Ryoko. Not even a small trace of where she could've been. Washu had looked for her day and night the first few weeks. Not even stopping to get a good night's sleep in. It wasn't until everyone insisted that she rest for a little while that she started to cool down on her work on Ryoko. So instead of 24/7, it was only 20/7 instead. Using the four other hours getting sleep, eating, and bathing. But still, no matter what she had tried, she still never found anything of her daughter. Not even Ryo-ohki. But she never gave up. And didn't intend on stopping now.  
  
Tenchi and the others would take walks around the Masaki residence, just to make sure she hadn't returned without their knowing of it, at least once a week. But still, nothing. No matter how far they went, no matter what they did, what they used, it was all for nothing. There was nothing anywhere saying where she could be. Not even anything that said she was dead. Which gave them the more reason to believe she still was alive and kicking somewhere.  
  
Even Ayeka was beginning to miss her more than she would like. She had to admit, nothing seemed right without the pirate being there. Even if she did despise her, she still knew that nothing would be what it was before without the most wanted space pirate Ryoko being there to torment her every waking hour of the day. So she helped just as much as the next person, which surprised most of them. But she didn't care that they thought. In her mind's eyes, she was only doing it so that things would be right once again. She wasn't about to admit to everyone that she missed the women she considered her worst enemy. But she was pretty sure that everyone knew that anyway.  
  
So another day at the Masaki residence came and went without Ryoko being there to spend it with. They all missed her. Especially Washu. And they all hoped, that soon, Ryoko would turn up. Even if from the heavens above them, or the fires below them, it was better than having no Ryoko with them at all.  
  
//Another place in Japan//  
  
"Come on Aleck! (sorry just came up with a name) You can't just say I can't do this. It is my life!"  
  
"No Kel! I won't let you! (just came up with another one) It's too dangerous for you to go out to wherever it is you're going!"  
  
The pair began yelling and pacing back and forth in the room. Disturbing their neighbors above them, below them, on either side of them, and in front of them. Niether really caring if they were annoyed with them or not.  
  
"Oh, come on! I work undercover for worse things than this, and you expect me to be in danger for a little trip? Really?! Do you have to be so over protective about such a small thing as that?"  
  
"Look Kel, I don't think this is such a good idea without having someone coming with you. I'm you adoptive brother, what do you expect from me? Can't you at least have someone come with you to wherever it that you are going? Like me or someone?"  
  
"Aleck, you have a job to worry about. Not to mention mom and dad....."  
  
"They aren't that old ya know. They can take care of themselves. What I'm more worried about is you. You have all these wierd dreams that you tell me about every morning during breakfast, saying that your dreams are something that has to do with your unknown past. And from what I've heard about it, I don't want you going by yourself!"  
  
The young looking, cyan haired women sighed, her golden eyes sparkled as she stared at her adoptive brother. She's known him for about 7 months now and had gotton so close to him that they were like brother and sister. His parents had pretty much adopted her since she seemed to know nothing about herself. They had found her in a nearby field near their house, with an injury in her side, and brought her in to take care of her. She had a little rabbit looking type creature laying beside her, so they took it with. When she woke up she hadn't remembered a thing about herself. Except that she named herself Kel. So she once again had a family, if she even had one in the past. And she enjoyed being with them. She and her "brother" Aleck decided to move in together in an apartment, in hopes of it being easier with their jobs since they worked at the same department.  
  
Soon after, Kel started having dreams. Dreams of herself with five other girls, an old man, a young boy that looked about the same as her if it wasn't for his actual age, and his father. They called her Ryoko Hakubi, learning that the one with pinkish-red hair was her mother. She would fight with the one they called Ayeka. She was the one with long purple hair, and had a prissy princess like attitude. She didn't seem to like her much, but she thought she was pretty none the less.  
  
Then there were times she would play with a little blue haired girl named Sasami. And the little cabbit (as she called it) that she called Ryo-ohki. She sometimes thought that she could hear the little cabbit talk to her, but thought of it as nothing. Especially since the only talking that the little thing could do was "Meow".  
  
Then she would have dreams where she would just hang around with the duo, or at least they were a duo since the blonde one never seemed to leave the dark haired women alone. These two were galaxy police officers and known as Kiyone, the dark haired one, and Mihoshi, the blonde. They seemed pretty cool, but the blonde one seemed to be a bit of an airhead. But she was a sweet girl none the less. Same with the other. But she seemed a little fierce to the blonde one. But would soon give up and eventually forget what she was even fighting with her about. She could never seem to stay angry at her for long.  
  
And the boy, she would flirt with him. Try to seduce him. To to sneak up on him when he was in his bath. Watch him as he slept. Walk with him to his bus. Then leave, waving and giving what seemed to be a rare smile to him. He smiled back and said his goodbyes before running for the bus and got on. She would stand there and wait until the bus was out of sight. She'd done so many things with this man that she lost count. She figured that it was probably a hugh crush. But she couldn't be for sure. All she knew of this boy was that he was named Tenchi Masaki.  
  
She never saw the full face of each person. Never even remembering what they looked like. And most of the time, she wouldn't even remember most of their names. Only one she would remember was the boy's name. Tenchi. That was the only thing out of all of them that she could really remember. Another thing she noticed was that in her dreams, she had spiked up hair. But when she woke up and looked in the mirror, she noticed that her hair was as flat as it was since the moment she met her new family. It was just past the middle of her back, cyan colored, and wavy from most of the way down. In her dreams, it was spikey, still the same cyan color, and was only to about her shoulders. This was probably the wierdest thing she thought about her dreams.  
  
About this time was when she started suspecting that these weren't just dreams, but they almost seemed like memories. Memories about her past before she forgot everything and started living a life with the people she considered her family now. But she was determined to find out who these people were. And now began planning to find them. And deep down inside of her, she knew exactly were to look. Which was the first place she planned to go.  
  
So now here she was, fighting with her brother, depating if she should allow him to go with her. She sighed again and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Knowing that she was never going to be able to do what she needed, or wanted, unless she took him along.  
  
"Alright! Alright! You can come with. But the moment that something might go wrong, or you start getting way too annoying, you're coming right back home. You got that Aleck?"  
  
Aleck smiled and stood straight, saluting to her command. "Yes ma'am!" He always did like doing that to her since she was his supperior officer, and it annoyed the hell out of her.  
  
Kel just smiled and rolled her eyes at him, picking up the little cabbit that watched the whole conversation between the two. "Whatever. You know how much that annoys me Aleck."  
  
"The more reason to do it to you. Now, when do you plan on leaving?"  
  
"Well, I informed the office, which reminds me, you should too now since you're coming with me, so I planned on leaving in a couple of days. Hopefully Saturday, early in the morning around 6:30 if I can."  
  
"Alright. Sounds good to me. I'm figuring you've got the rest of the week off then?"  
  
"Yea. So I can get ready. But you don't have the day off, so I suggest that you go to work and inform Captain Kurskie (ha! made it up!) before he says that you aren't able too. I'll call and tell mom and dad that you're coming with. They'll be happy that I'm not going alone at least."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna get out of here then. I'm running late as it is. I'll see you later tonite then."  
  
"Alright. If anyone asks, just say that you were talking to me about something important this morning and that's why you were late. K?"  
  
"Will do. C-ya for now!"  
  
Aleck leaned in a gave a peek on the cheek to his sister, then ran out the door. Just barely hearing Kel's "Bye!" before having the elevator door close behind him.  
  
//Later that Day; Masaki residence//  
  
"Tenchi? You in your room?" A little blue headed princess popped her head into Tenchi's room to see if he was there, succeeding in finally finding the one she was looking for.  
  
"Hey Sasami. Yea, I'm in here. Something you want?" Tenchi looked over at the little princess Sasami and smiled as she walked into the room.  
  
"Just wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I'm not doing anything really. Just some work for college apps. Nothing really big to worry about."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I was just curious. Everyone's kinda down in the dumps today since it's almost 7 months since the disappearence of Ryoko."  
  
"Oh, yea. I was kinda trying to avoid that. It's really that close by huh?"  
  
"Yea. Even Ayeka's not acting like herself. And I always thought that she hated Ryoko."  
  
"Well, you've got to remember Ayeka always seems to be different than she makes herself out to be. I guess she always seemed to like Ryoko in some way. We just never knew it. I don't even think Ryoko did."  
  
"Um, I just hope that we find something about Ryoko soon. I miss her terribly Tenchi."  
  
"I know. So do I. So does everyone. We all want to find here. And you know that Kiyone and Mihoshi are checking for things in the Galaxy Police files for us. Seeing if anything about her as been reported. And Washu's doing her research in the lab. Almost all day. And we do our own little scans every week at least. We'll find something of her sooner or later. So don't worry Sasami. She'll turn up soon. She can't disappear forever. And you know that."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. Thanks Tenchi!"  
  
"No prob. Anytime!"  
  
Sasami smiled and hugged Tenchi, giving him her thanks. She said she had to start dinner, so she excused herself from Tenchi and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Tenchi watched her run from his room and disappear into the hall. Tenchi smiled at her before she disappeared from his eyesight. He looked to his other side, staring out his window. He sighed sadly, just staring as the wind rustled and messed with the leaves that hung tightly to the trees. 'Where are you Ryoko?' he asked himself quietly before turning back to his work. Trying to get his mind back on his work, instead of Ryoko.  
  
//Back with Aleck//  
  
Aleck walked around the large office building, searching for his own office at the far end of a rather large corridor. He passed by many people that had become close friends throughout his many years of working hard there, giving his hi's and waves as he did so. One man, about ten years older than him, stopped him in front of his office door, hoping to get a word or two.  
  
"So, Officer Brette (ha! i'm on a roll making up names today, even if they aren't japanese), I heard that, that sister of your's is taking a vacation finally. Is this true?" asked the officer with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, this is true Officer Marquette. (I have no idea where I got that from) And I'm going with her. We plan on taking a couple of weeks off so we can figure a few things out."  
  
"Oh really? And what, pray tell, might that be?"  
  
"Nothing of your business."  
  
"Oh, but I think I do. Everyone has a right to know what they want to, even if it is about your precious sister. Which reminds me, is your sister seeing anyone? I'd be glad to help her out with that situation."  
  
"In order, no everyone does not have a right to know everything about my sister. Especially you. She is your commanding officer, and that includes me considering even though I am still an officer, we both have a higher rank than you. Which mean we don't have to alert you on anything if it has no real importance to you. And no she is not seeing anyone." Officer Marquette frowned at Aleck, but did nothing since he was, after all, his commanding officer. "And as to my sister seeing anyone, even if she was interested in anyone, you certainly wouldn't be one of them. She never has had an interest in you, and I don't think she ever will. So if you even try to hit on my sister, as your commanding officer, she has a right to do whatever she pleases with you. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to leave and help my sister get ready for our trip. I'll see you when we get back. But until then, you're excused."  
  
"Look Brette..."  
  
"I said you were excused Officer Marquette."  
  
Officer Marquette frowned at him, anger showing in those dark eyes. But he saluted his commanding officer and marched away. Ignoring whatever it was that was being said of him. Aleck just sighed and walked into his office. Readying himself for the end of his last work day for a rather long time.  
  
//Saturday afternoon//  
  
Ryoko and Aleck had been driving around and finally reached their destination about 7 hours later. They stopped and parked near a long row of steps that they had barely just passed. Ryoko got out of the car and looked around. As though knowing exactly where she was.  
  
"So Kel, this is the place, huh? Kinda nice actually," said Aleck, knocking Kel out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yea, it is. It's like I've seen this place before, but I can't exactly remember fully," agreed Kel with a slight smile forming through her lips. "Know what I mean?"  
  
"Kinda. Happens to me a lot actually."  
  
"Yea, I bet. Doesn't help you're an airhead at times, but...."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. But come on, let's get going. It looks as though we've got a long walk ahead of us."  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever. Let's just get going."  
  
Kel sighed, holding back her laugh, and walked beside her brother up the long steps. Plopping her glasses back over her eyes, covering her golden orbs with the dark lens. She stopped about half way up and looked to her right, noticing a path that seemed to lead somewhere. She walked over to it and looked around from where she stood, as though looking for something that seemed to be there unnoticed. Aleck walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You ok Kel?" he asked gently, hoping that she'd snap out of whatever it was she was in.  
  
"I think we should go this way." Kel pointed in the direction of the path, ignoring the question that was asked of her a few seconds before.  
  
Kel began walking off, not even waiting for an answer from her brother. Aleck sighed and followed his sister through the sunlite woods. Looking around, he noticed all the different trees, sakura's, pines, evergreen's, and noticed how well they seemed to all lay together. After what seemed like only a short walk, he and his sister came to a clearing, a small lake and a house a little ways from it lay before thier eyes. The house seemes to be rather homie, but crowded from what the living room window told him.  
  
Kel quickly hid behind a large tree, dragging Aleck with her. "I know this place Aleck."  
  
"But how? You've never been here before."  
  
"But I have Aleck, that's just it. It was in my dreams. Everything seemed so real when I came here through my dreams. Everything was so life like. I remember this place like the back of my hand. Even if it was a dream. I still do."  
  
"Do you think this could mean that your dreams were actually of your past?"  
  
"Just might."  
  
"Too bad, I was enjoying you be my sister too."  
  
"::chuckle:: Aleck, you'll always be my bro. Even if I do get my memory back. So don't worry about it. K?"  
  
"Alright. So, what do we do now then?"  
  
"Ummmm, if what me dreams say are true, there should be a carrot field or something like that, that I'm sure Ryo-ohki here would love to get too. So I'm gonna go check it out. You go to the house and try talking to them. If I don't come to the house in about an hour, and you're still there, come to the car, I'll be waiting there for you. Ok?"  
  
"Alright. Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Here, take Ryo-ohki with. If it is a carrot field I'm going to, I don't want her to see and eat the field free of carrots."  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright." Aleck too Ryo-ohki from Kel, slinging the bag Ryo- ohki was in over his shoulder. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"K. C-ya then." Kel lifted her glasses, letting Aleck see her wink once, before plopping them back onto her nose and disappearing into the woods.  
  
Aleck sighed and walked out of the woods, making it looksas though he had been walking on the path. He quietly walked to the house, hoping that these people weren't masked murders in disguise. (he may be in good ranking at his detective job, but he can still be a chicken shit at times if he hadn't had a good idea of the place first)  
  
//With Kel//  
  
Kel walked through the woods, keeping a good eye on the house to make sure that no one saw her. When she was sure that no one could see her, she walked out, accepting the cool breeze of the open air. She continued her hike of the area until she came upon a short hill. She climbed to the top and hid once again behind a tree when she saw a young man working on a strip of the fields. She quickly ran to another tree that was closer to this man to get a better look.  
  
He looked familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't place it. He had hair as black as a raven, his his as brown at Ryo-ohki's hair, maybe darker. To her, he seemed taller than when she last saw him, and more muscular. 'Whenever that was...' she said to herself as she thought of this. 'But still, he seems to familiar...... Wait a minute, is this that boy from my dreams? He seems to fit the discribtion. Maybe he is. What was his name again?.... Tenshi, Tenchu.... Oh yea, Tenchi! That's it. Maybe I should go ask him. If only I could see his face better than just the side.'  
  
Kel sighed, gathered what courrage she had at that moment, and walked out into the open. Her glasses still lay over her eyes. She placed her hair into a quick ponytail, some of her wavey hair still covering the sides of her glasses. She stood there for a moment, her hands now hidden in the confides of her pockets of the light coffee jacket she wore, dark brown shirt, almost black underneath. Her pants, that matched her jacket, covered over her heeled boats, hiding what there was of a boat at all.  
  
It seemed like a long time before the young man noticed she was there. He looked at her for a few moments, just wondering who she was. He placed the rack he was using for the planting of the carrots on the ground. "May I help you?" he finally asked as he whipped off his hands slightly on his pants.  
  
Kel was quiet for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing a few times, as though it was trying to say a silent word that only he could possibly hear. When she took a deep breathe, and finally stopped admirring his eyes, her voice finally coming back to her. Making her actually have something come through her lips. "T....Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked at the women, shock slightly showing through his eyes. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, but do I know you?"  
  
"I don't look familiar at all?"  
  
"..... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not."  
  
Kel sighed and brought her hands out of her pockets. He took off her glasses, keeping her eyes closed, and took down her hair. Once she felt her hair out of it's holder and it began bouncing on her shoulders, she opened her eyes and looked striaght at him. When she heard Tenchi gasp for air, she quickly asked, "Now do you remember me at all?"  
  
".... R...... Ryoko?"  
  
'That name, it sounds so familiar, but why?' Kel just stood there, looking at him. Not knowing what to say. When she felt that his body was closer to her, she looked up at him, noticing that he was only about a foot away. She looked into his eyes, seeing happiness, yet sadness playing and mixing together in those chocolate orbs.  
  
"I don't get it, why didn't you come back Ryoko? Why did you stay away for so long?"  
  
Kel looked down at the ground, the feeling of quilt running through her body. 'Why do I feel so quilty about this?' "I'm glad someone remembers me..." She looked back up at Tenchi and smiled sadly. "Cause I sure can't." Kel closed her eyes as she felt tears of happiness and sadness try to fight their way down her eyes. Tenchi, after hearing this and seeing the few tears fall from her eyes, stepped forward and took her in his arms. And instead of stepping away, Kel met him half way and crying onto his shoulder. "I don't get it Tenchi. How is it I can remember you, but I can't remember myself? How did I lose my memory? Why did it have to happen to me? Was my life really that bad that I had to lose it to forget about it?"  
  
Tenchi listened to her words of sadness as he held her tightly, patting her hair to comfort her. "I don't know Ryoko. I'm not quite sure how this could've happened. But I thought that we had lost you when you never returned. We all thought that you had died, or that you never wanted to be with any of us again. And now here you are, back here. I'm sure with Washu's help, she could figure this out and see if she can help at all with your memories."  
  
"Who's Washu? Is she the one with red-pinkish hair?"  
  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"The same way that I know you. My dreams. I've been seeing them for a while now. That's why I came here. I kept seeing this house, and a shrine, and carrot fields. And I somehow knew it was here. And so I came here hoping that it would help me get my memory back. I mean, I enjoy the life I live now. But I never felt complete because of my memory loss. So I came here. And I just hoped that something does help me with my memory. Cause I don't want to feel so incomplete all my life."  
  
Tenchi smiled sadly and leaned away to look into her tear stained eyes. He whipped her eyes dry and took her hands in his. "What do you say we go to our house then...."  
  
"Our house?"  
  
"Yea, it was where you use to live with me and our friends."  
  
"Oh, ok. Is it that house that me and my brother saw when we got here?"  
  
"Yea. Wait a minute, brother?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later."  
  
"Alright. But why don't we go to our house then and talk to Washu. I'm sure she can at least tell us why you can't remember anything. Alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tenchi smiled at her and led her to their house. Looking back at Kel, making sure that he wasn't just imagining the whole thing.  
  
//Back with Aleck//  
  
Aleck gently knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. When someone did, he noticed that it was a women with long purple hair and ruby eyes. To him, she was probably the most beautiful creature he's seen in his life. Next to his sister of course.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the purpled haired women asked when she noticed he was staring.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry. I was hopeing that maybe I could get something to drink or something because I've been driving for a while and don't have much money. So I wondering if you could be so kind and provide me a glass of water?" 'Man, I hope this works....'  
  
"Sure, come on in!"  
  
Aleck looked down and saw a little girl with two blue pony tails standing behind the tall women in front of him. She pocked her head to the side so she could see him. She smiled gently at him, causing him to smile back.  
  
"Oh, come on Sasami, you can't have every stranger that comes by just come into the house."  
  
'Sasami? Isn't that one of the name's Kel mentioned before she forgot each of them totally?'  
  
"Oh Ayeka, put yourself in his shoes. Wouldn't you do the same?"  
  
"..... Oh alright Sasami. Please, come in sir."  
  
"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it."  
  
Sasami and Ayeka smiled at him as the lead him to the dining room table. Two other women, who sat in the living room watching him come in, followed their two friends to the dining room table. Curious to who he was. A few moments later, Sasami came out with a glass of water and handed it to Aleck. He quickly drank about three quaters of the glass to make sure it seemed that he was thirsty. When he finally finished with the glass of water, the blonde girl of the four that were sitting with him, asked, "So, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Aleck. Aleck Bette. And you all are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Mihoshi. This is Kiyone, my partner." Kiyone smiled at him and waved, not even bothering to talk.  
  
"And I'm Ayeka. This is my little sister Sasami. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
Suddenly, shortly after hearing Sasami's name, the bag that was still slung around Aleck's shoulder, began shaking. "What the?" Aleck took the bag off and placed it on the table. And before he could even get a chance to keep her inside, Ryo-ohki jumped out of the bag and walked into a circle before finally spotting Sasami.  
  
"Ryo-ohki?" the little girl asked in excitement.  
  
"Huh?" Aleck looked over at Sasami as the cabbit meowed and bounced on Sasami's shoulder, then head, and then the other shoulder, until Sasami managed her grab her and pull her into a hug.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much Ryo-ohki! But wait a minute, if this is Ryo- ohki, why is she with you and where's Ryoko at then?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Ryoko? And how did you know Ryo-ohki? She's my sister's."  
  
"You're sister's? What is your sister's name?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Kel. Kel Bette. Kel's had Ryo-ohki as long as I can remember."  
  
"But... But I don't get it then..." Sasami looked at Ryo-ohki, then back at Aleck. Then hearing the door open, she and the others stood up and walked into the living room. Shocked to see him home early, and with Ryoko. "Ryoko?!"  
  
Ryo-ohki "meowed" and hopped over to Kel, landing on her shoulder. Aleck walked up to her and hugged her. "You alright Kel?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Kel smiled at her brother then looked around at everyone. She backed away into Tenchi, hiding behind her brother's and Tenchi's backs.  
  
"Hey there, you must be Tenchi. Kel's said a lot about you. Well, all she'll tell me anyway." Aleck held out his hand as a greeting.  
  
Tenchi took Aleck's hand in his and shook it. "Yep, that'll be me. Tenchi Masaki. And who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Aleck Bette. Kel's brother."  
  
"And I'm figuring she's Kel?" Tenchi pointed behind himself to Kel, who continued to hid to keep herself away from everyone's stare.  
  
"Yea, that's her. She's been living with me for about 7months now since me and my family found her. So we took her in and she's been with me ever since."  
  
"I heard her call you her brother, mind explaining?"  
  
"Sure, not at all. Mind if we have a seat in the living room or something first?"  
  
"Not at all. Please, have a seat."  
  
Tenchi led Aleck to the large couch. Tenchi then grabbed Kel's hand, indicating her to follow him, after he saw the look of confusion still written on her feline features.  
  
"Ok, since Kel's now out of hiding, I guess we should start explaining. You want to, or would you rather me do it?"  
  
Kel shook her head, sighing as she looked up at Tenchi and the other's who joined them. "No, that's ok Aleck. I'll do it. Might as well."  
  
"Wait a minute, I think we should get Washu out here first. She should know that she'e here."  
  
"You're right, I'll go get her Lord Tenchi. Excuse me for a moment." Ayeka walked out of the living room and into a closet, which Kel and Aleck figured must be larger than they thought. A few moments after Ayeka disappeared behind the door, there was a loud "WHAT?!" being heard. Ayeka stumbled out, but controlled herself as she took a seat next to Tenchi, since she figured Washu would want to sit next to her daughter. A few moments passed before the closet door Ayeka had just come out slammed open and a child like women was standing there, her eyes planted on Kel.  
  
Kel looked at this short women, tilting her head slightly. "Tenchi, this is Washu, right?"  
  
"Yea, this is her."  
  
"Why does she look like a child?"  
  
"Oh, because that's the form she likes to use."  
  
"Form? What do you mean?"  
  
"Washu, mind showing her?"  
  
Washu looked at Tenchi, then back at Kel, and nodded her head. She stood straight up and closed her eyes. And after a few seconds of silence, Washu was once again in adult form. She opened her eyes to see Kel standing, looking straight at her in complete shock. Washu walked up to the cyan hair women and smiled. "Ryoko? Is that really you?"  
  
"I...I..... I think so. But I can't be sure anymore."  
  
"Oh, Ryoko!" Washu leaned forward and hugged her daughter. Kel was a little surprised at first, not knowing anything of this women, and not knowing what she should do. Kel closed her eye, trying to hold back unknown tears that seemed to want to fall from her eyes.  
  
As her eyes closed, short climpses of this women came into focus in her mind. Images of her fighting, talking, laughing, hugging, and many other images of this one women alone. When she opened her eyes, she found herself still in this women's arm. Kel's mouth hung open, willing her voice to return to her. "M.... Mom?..."  
  
Washu leaned back and looked into her daughter's eyes. She smiled happily at her daughter after hearing those words come out of her mouth, words that she wanted to hear for so many centuries that had passed. She hugged her daughter again, holding back tears of joy as she said, "Yes, I'm your mother. Nice of you to finally igknowledge me."  
  
Kel laughed and leaned away from her new found mother. She led her back to the couch, having Washu sit next to her. Kel looked at Aleck and smiled. "Ah, don't worry Aleck, you're still my bro."  
  
Aleck smiled at this still younger sister. "Which reminds me, shouldn't you start explaining?"  
  
"Oh yea. So, I guess you guys want to know about my last 7 months without me?"  
  
"I just want to know where you've been all this time," said the little princess.  
  
Kel smiled at her and tilted her head again. "Well, um, I'd love to know who you guys are again first. I don't exactly remember too well."  
  
"Remember me? I'm Sasami. You use to play with me and Ryo-ohki all the time whenever you weren't fighting with my sister."  
  
"And who might your sister be?"  
  
"That would be me." Kel looked at the purple haired women, remembering the dreams she could of her. "My name is Ayeka. We use to fight over Tenchi a lot."  
  
"::chuckle:: Too bad I don't remember, huh?"  
  
"My name is Kiyone," said a dark blue haired women. "This is my partner in crime, not literally, Mihoshi."  
  
"Nice to meet you both, again. Anyone here want to remind me of who I am?"  
  
"You're Ryoko Hakubi. You're Washu's daughter, and one of our best friends. And I don't need to introduce myself, you already know."  
  
"::smile:: Yea. So, I guess you want to all know now?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, to begin with, I go by Kel Bette right now, so could you all not confuse me and call me by Kel." Everyone nodded their heads, waiting for her to continue with what would probably be a long story. "Ok, well, you all, except mom here, know my brother Aleck Bette. Or, my adoptive brother I should say. I guess I should start there with my story, huh?  
  
"Well, about seven months ago, he and his parents saw something in a field somewhere. When they went to go check it out, they found me and little Ryo- ohki here lying there, both unconscious. They took us back to their place and fixed us up. When I woke up, I couldn't remember a thing about myself. And when they asked my my name, I just kinda said Kel. It seemed right at the time. And to tell you all the truth, it still does now. I guess having amnessia(sp?) doesn't help at all, now does it?  
  
"But anyway, a little while after finding me and Ryo-ohki, they took me into their home. Making me their adoptive daughter, aka, his adoptive sister. So I lived their with my new adoptive parents, not even thinking about my past. Soon after, about almost a month, me and Aleck here decided to move out into an apartment, closer to our job at a detective agency. I was boosted up to luitenite(sp?) shortly after working their, about 5 months I believe. And I was living it up to the fullest. Well, without seeming like a total bitch and all.  
  
"It wasn't until before I got promoted that I started having these wierd dreams. At first I thought them as just dreams. But when they kept returning, showing me a little more each night, I began thinking that it had to do something with my past. Especially since I knew nothing of it. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never see any of the faces. All they ever were, were just blurs in the distance. Like they didn't really exsist, even though the person felt so real.  
  
"And that's when I decided that I'd find all this out. Even if by any chance it would cost me my job. I didn't care, as long as I knew who these people were. And so when my brother and I left, we came here. Somehow I knew everything was here. As well as everyone. And so here I am, sitting with all the people I can't remember to even save my life. I just want to know what happened, and why I can't remember anything. And once I figure that out, I'm going back to my job. To my home. To my other family. Whether or not I remember what my life was before all this happened to me, I've got to go back. I have a whole life there. But I know I have a life here too. I just want to know what it was."  
  
"So you don't remember anything?" questioned Sasami as she walked up to Kel and sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
"I'm afraid not little one. I truely wish I did though. Boy do I ever wish."  
  
Kel looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. Sadness filling her heart. When a hand placed itself on top of her's, she looked up at her mother. "Don't worry Ryo.... I mean, Kel. I'm sure we can do something to help you out there. Just give us some time, alright?"  
  
Kel looked at her mother and smiled, nodding her head in agreement. A conversation continued until suddenly a phone was being heard from somewhere around the large group of people. Kel sighed and looked up at her brother. Aleck shrugged his shoulders as Kel stood up, grabbing her purse in the process, and took out her cell phone. She walked to the front of the window, placing her purse on the windowcile, and quietly answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A mumble could be heard over the phone as Kel turned around, her eyes wide with slight anger and confusion as she looked at Aleck.  
  
"Who is it Kel?" asked Aleck from where he sat.  
  
Kel placed her hand over the mouthpeice of the phone and whispered harshly, "It's Marquette!"  
  
"What?! How did he get your number?!"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Kel uncovered the mouthpeice and and talked into the phone again. "Hold on a few seconds Marquette, I have to leave this room really quick."  
  
A muffled "Sure" could be heard before she covered the mouthpeice again. "Excuse me for a moment" She bowwed slightly and walked out of the the front door she had come in a few moments before. She walked out to the lake, not noticing the small flock of people following her, all stopping on the porch. When she uncovered the mouthpiece and brought the phone back to her ear, they could barely hear the conversation, all pretty much quessing what this "Marquette" was saying through the other line.  
  
//With Kel//  
  
"What do you want Marquette?" asked Kel, tempting to put her hand through the phone and strangle him.  
  
"What, don't miss me?" asked Marquette, a smirk playing across his face through the other line.  
  
"Not really. Don't see why I should. Now what do you want Marquette?"  
  
"Sheesh! Don't be all cranky about it. I only called cause Captain Zeeshan wanted me to tell you to get the paper work here by Monday morning."  
  
"Alright. Alright. It'll be there. But I'm still on my vacation, so I hope no one expects me to stay."  
  
"Of course. So, since we're on this subject, how about you spend a couple of days with me and we can have our own little vacation together. How about it?"  
  
"Marquette, how many times have I told you that I'm never gonna go out with you?"  
  
"Exactly 124 times."  
  
"::sweatdrops:: You keep count."  
  
"Of course, don't you?"  
  
"Oh Kame. Well, make this 125 because, guess what, I'm not going out with you. And I never will."  
  
"Oh come on. Can't you give a guy a chance?"  
  
"Not when it comes to a man who has a much lesser status in military than even a child of the age of two does."  
  
"Hey! That was an insult...."  
  
"Yea, an insult I'm aloud to make to my officers who have a lower rank than me. And as a reminder you know, incase you don't remember, I am your luitenite(sp?). Which means that I say what you are and are not suppose to do when it comes to our jobs. And if I have to make this a part of our working standards, then I will. So, as you're commanding officer, I order you to never try to make a move on me again. Other wise the consquences will be dyer. You got that?" When all was heard was silence, Kel took that as her que to hang up. "Tell Captain Zeeshan that the report will be on his desk Monday afternoon, not any earlier, not any later. You got that. Good afternoon Officer Marquette. And I don't want another call from you again for the rest of my vacation. From now on, have someone else do it for you."  
  
And with that, Kel hung up before Marquette made a noise of disagreement. Aleck walked up to her, shaking his head in dislike at Marquette. "What did he want?"  
  
"I forgot to hand in the report. I'll have to get it to Captain Zeeshan by Monday afternoon."  
  
"Knew you forgot something, huh?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Yep, just couldn't place it." Suddenly her cell began to ring again. Kel closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before taking one look at her caller id, screamed something that sounded along the lines of "ERG!!!", and tossing the phone into the lake.  
  
"Marquette?"  
  
"::sigh:: Yup. Looks I have to get a new phone, again. ::shakes and sighs again:: Well, shall we join the other's now?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright."  
  
Aleck held out his arm as an invite for her to take. Kel looked at him and smirked, lacing her arm into his.  
  
A.N. Ok, there it is. My new story! Woohoo! Although, someone's probably angry at me for not working on my other story. But I couldn't help but put this one up. It's my b-day w/e, so it kinda got hard to do anything. :p Which sucked at times, but, all well. hehe!  
  
So, how did you all like it? Good, bad, horrible, what? Plz review or e- mail me at quatresmistress@insightbb.com and tell me what you all thought. PLZ!!!!!!!! Thx if you do. And thx for reading it if you don't. But I hope you do anyway. Well, g2g now. Ttya'll later! Thx again! Ja 4 now! 


	2. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: I'm so not getting into it right now. You all should know what I own and don't own ---which is everything  
  
A.N. Ok, Chapter 2 up! I was hoping for more reviews than I got last time (online, not email), but I guess I can't ask for too much, huh? And I'm posting it (finally) b/c I was threatened to be stalked down and killed if I don't by the 26th. LoL. And I really don't want to be killed right now. Not until I go to The House of Fears for Halloween. Let me have one more good fright b/4 I die. K? So here it is. Don't hate me for taking so long. I've just been busy with other things. So here it is, and enjoy! Review when you're done plz!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...) (if I even have any in here)  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
~...reading...~  
  
...link...  
  
//...where at; what day or time...//  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Who Am I...  
  
//Previously//  
  
"What do you want Marquette?" asked Kel, tempting to put her hand through the phone and strangle him.  
  
"What, don't miss me?" asked Marquette, a smirk playing across his face through the other line.  
  
"Not really. Don't see why I should. Now what do you want Marquette?"  
  
"Sheesh! Don't be all cranky about it. I only called cause Captain Zeeshan wanted me to tell you to get the paper work here by Monday morning."  
  
"Alright. Alright. It'll be there. But I'm still on my vacation, so I hope no one expects me to stay."  
  
"Of course. So, since we're on this subject, how about you spend a couple of days with me and we can have our own little vacation together. How about it?"  
  
"Marquette, how many times have I told you that I'm never gonna go out with you?"  
  
"Exactly 124 times."  
  
"::sweatdrops:: You keep count."  
  
"Of course, don't you?"  
  
"Oh Kame. Well, make this 125 because, guess what, I'm not going out with you. And I never will."  
  
"Oh come on. Can't you give a guy a chance?"  
  
"Not when it comes to a man who has a much lesser status in military than even a child of the age of two does."  
  
"Hey! That was an insult...."  
  
"Yea, an insult I'm aloud to make to my officers who have a lower rank than me. And as a reminder you know, incase you don't remember, I am your luitenite(sp?). Which means that I say what you are and are not suppose to do when it comes to our jobs. And if I have to make this a part of our working standards, then I will. So, as you're commanding officer, I order you to never try to make a move on me again. Other wise the consquences will be dyer. You got that?" When all was heard was silence, Kel took that as her que to hang up. "Tell Captain Zeeshan that the report will be on his desk Monday afternoon, not any earlier, not any later. You got that. Good afternoon Officer Marquette. And I don't want another call from you again for the rest of my vacation. From now on, have someone else do it for you."  
  
And with that, Kel hung up before Marquette made a noise of disagreement. Aleck walked up to her, shaking his head in dislike at Marquette. "What did he want?"  
  
"I forgot to hand in the report. I'll have to get it to Captain Zeeshan by Monday afternoon."  
  
"Knew you forgot something, huh?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Yep, just couldn't place it." Suddenly her cell began to ring again. Kel closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before taking one look at her caller id, screamed something that sounded along the lines of "ERG!!!", and tossing the phone into the lake.  
  
"Marquette?"  
  
"::sigh:: Yup. Looks I have to get a new phone, again. ::shakes and sighs again:: Well, shall we join the other's now?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright."  
  
Aleck held out his arm as an invite for her to take. Kel looked at him and smirked, lacing her arm into his.  
  
//Back to now//  
  
Kel sat in her room, or what she was told was her room, curiously looking around the placid room. 'This was my room, huh?' She asked herself as her scanned the lonely, yet empty, room. 'Man, I have no sense in having fun with designing, now do I?' Kel sighed and stood up, streching her arms and doing a back bend to get rid of the crinks(sp?). She walked up to her dresser, examining all the bland but prescious asortments that lay upon it. One inparticular caught her eye. Picking the small trinket up, she looked at the small bracelet and smiled softly as an image from her dreams showed itself through her eyes. This time she saw the face of a certain blue haired princess. She slipped the small bracelet around her wrist as the happy memory scrolled through her head.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Ryoko (aka Kel) sat on the roof of the Masaki residence, just enjoying the cool breeze blow through her hair. The gentle feel the the breeze caressing her cheek softly. The way the sun's raz beat against her now cool skin as the breeze paused at that moment, leaving her skin as cool as the autumn's morning air. The sincerity of her surroundings as she quietly listened to the gentle music of the earth's melody of morning. The water's gentle splash as the small ripples played against the sides of it's almost prisonous bountries. Everything to her at that moment almost seemed so perfect to her. And if it hadn't been for the fact that her beloved wasn't sharing this wonderful moment with her, she'd say that it practically was.  
  
As she watched the sun finish it's climb into the beautiful, clear-blue sky, she heard small footsteps quietly make their way towards her before stopping just beside her. Ryoko looked over and up at the person that had decided to join her and smiled.  
  
"Mind if I take a seat, Ryoko?" asked the young girl as she looked at the former space pirate.  
  
"Sure, if you really want to Sasami. I have no objections," replied Ryoko as she smiled at the little princess again before turning her attention back to the cottony clouds moving towards them slowly in the horizen.  
  
Sasami smiled happily as she took her seat next to Ryoko, just sitting silently at first, enjoying the feel of the breeze since she just came out of the steam filled kitchen.  
  
"So Sasami, what did you come all the way up here for?" asked Ryoko as she broke their silence, her eyes still watching what was in front of her.  
  
"Well, to talk to you actually." That got Ryoko's attention, causing her to smile a little. "I wanted to give you something. It's not much of a gift. But I wanted you to have it anyway."  
  
"Huh?... What is it then?"  
  
Sasami reached into her pocket and withdrew a small colorful friendship bracelet. "I made this for you. It's a friendship bracelet."  
  
Ryoko looked down at the bracelet, then up at Sasami. "Why would you want to give that to me Sasami? I thought you'd give things like that to Ryo- ohki or someone else. But never me."  
  
"That was the point. Ryoko, I may never seem like I hang with you a lot and things like that. It's just that your my best friend. The same with Ryo-ohki. So I wanted to give you something to prove it, so that you knew that you at least had someone to talk to, as a friend. Even if I can't quite understand everything just yet. But I could give it a try, right? And besides, even if you don't have the same blood line as me or Ayeka, you're still like a sister to me. And I figured that if you couldn't be my true sister like Ayeka is, then being my best friend was the next best thing."  
  
Ryoko was quiet for a few moments, letting all that Sasami said sink in. When she looked up into Sasami's eyes, true happiness shined through those honey golden eyes and she smiled. "Thank you, Sasami. This is the best gift I've ever gotton. I'll cherish it forever." Ryoko wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, surprised that it wasn't too small and infact just the right size.  
  
"Really? You'll cherish it?"  
  
"Of course, that's what best friends do right? Cherish their best friend's gifts...." Sasami nodded her head in happiness. "Besides, you're too cute not to cherish what you give me."  
  
Sasami giggled and hugged Ryoko, who gratefully hugged back. "Well, I suppose I should get back downstairs. Breakfast should just about be ready."  
  
"Alright, want some help setting the table? As a thank you for the gift of course."  
  
"::giggle:: Alright, Ryoko! Come on then, let's get going."  
  
Sasami stood, followed suit by Ryoko, who was beginning to get dragged back into the house. "Hey, yo kiddo. Why don't we do this the easy way. I'll phase us there."  
  
"Oh, alright. I forgot about that."  
  
Ryoko giggled at the little princess and phased them away to the kitchen. But unknown to either of them, there was a certain purple haired princess watching from a nearby window. Confusion, yet happiness running through her mind. Happiness for her younger sister's happiness and joy. And confusion for her enemy's sudden gentleness to her sister, who was of Jurain nobility no less. She sighed to herself lightly and turned to leave, questions of what happened just moments ago running through her head.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
Kel looked back down at the bracelet after taking it off and smiled again. 'Sasami...' Kel closed her hand around the small trinket that helped gain a piece of her memory and walked out of her room. When she walked down the stairs, she saw that no one was in the living room. 'Um, Aleck must be with Tenchi still. No surprise. I wonder where everyone else is though. Maybe they do chores around here or something.' Kel shrugged her shoulders slightly and walked into the kitchen, finding a blue headed little girl cooking away on an early dinner. It wasn't until about a few moments when Kel took a seat that Sasami noticed her.  
  
"Oh, hey Kel! What's up?" asked the little girl when she took a seat at the table with Kel.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just walking around, seeing if anything will help me remember," answered Kel while messing with the small bracelet that lay in her fist.  
  
"Really? Where did you look?"  
  
"My old room. And I found something that was really close to my heart."  
  
"Really, what was that?"  
  
"This." Kel held out her hand, revealing the small trinket that was balled up in her fist a few moments before. "This little thing helped me remember when you gave it to me, Sasami. And what you said to me that morning."  
  
Sasami looked up at Kel, surprise actually seen through her eyes. "You kept that Kel?"  
  
"Of course. Why would I ever get rid of it. You were the first to consider me a real friend. And Sasami, even though I don't remember anything accept a few things here and there... thanks."  
  
"Huh, for what Kel?"  
  
"For being a true friend to someone like me."  
  
Sasami smiled and said her welcomes. She then leaned forward and hugged her friend, glad that she was finally back. "So Sasami, need any help making dinner?"  
  
"Um, I don't know Kel. The Ryoko I know doesn't know how to cook if her life depeneded on it....."  
  
"Remember Sasami, I'm not the 'same' Ryoko. I'm Kel. Who do you think cooked the meals for me and Aleck? Especially since Aleck couldn't cook worth anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Come on, I'll show you, just tell me what you're cooking. K?"  
  
".......... Alright Kel."  
  
Sasami led Kel to the stove and explained what they were having for dinner. After about a half an hour, just before they had finished with everything, Sasami noticed how well Kel really was, and how delicious her food looked. 'Like they say, don't jugde a book by it's cover, right?' Sasami helped Kel finish with what was left and set the table. Soon after everyone was at the table, enjoying the food, not one of them knowing who made it.  
  
"So Aleck, what did you and Tenchi do today that you were gone so long?" asked Kel as took a bite of her dinner that lay in front of her.  
  
"Oh, nothing really Kel. He just showed me around. And he told me a little about you..... You made this, didn't you Kel?" asked Aleck after taking a few bites of his meal.  
  
"Yea, ::sarcastically:: how could you tell?"  
  
"Oh, just the way it tastes. Has that melt-in-your-mouth-and-not-in-your- hand taste."  
  
"Smartass. And what do you mean Tenchi told you about me?"  
  
"You mean you made this Ry... uh Kel?" asked an astonished Kiyone as she broke Kel's and Aleck's conversation.  
  
"Yea. What, I never cooked before or something?"  
  
"Um, no. It's not that. It's just well.... You're not too good of a cook. At least not the old you anyway."  
  
"::chuckle:: I'll take that as a complement then. So," began Kel, starting her previous conversation with her brother again. "What was it you and Tenchi talked about that involved me exactly?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," answered Aleck, "just a few things about the old you. Who knew that you had so much spunk in you, Kel."  
  
"::smirk:: I take it I wasn't exactly the greatest person to get along with than?"  
  
"Oh, we could get along with you," interjected Tenchi, "Just not with Ayeka. Most of the time. You two were too busy fighting over me to even try and start a friendship."  
  
"Oh, well, who could blame us. You are cute!"  
  
"Hey! Miss Ryoko... I mean Kel! I suggest you don't even start with Lord Tenchi. He, as you could plainly see, is meant for someone of more elegance, not someone who believes fighting is a form of entertainment."  
  
"Now this seems familiar!"  
  
Everyone laughed at the attempt to start a fight between Ayeka and Kel. Even Ayeka couldn't hold back her stiffled giggles. Dinner passed with ease as they all continued to talk about Kel's past and any other situations that might've happened.  
  
//Later that night; a little before midnight//  
  
Kel walked outside, enjoying the night's breeze as it brushed her hair across her face. She quietly walked onto the lake's dock and looked down at the reflections of the waters as they mimmicked the skies above her. She closed her eyes as another breeze brushed against her skin, gently massaging the bare flesh that it had exposed. When the breeze subsided, it was replaces by a pair of hands. She quickly turned around and smiled as she saw a tall, black haired, brown eyed boy she met, again, just earlier that day.  
  
"Hey Tenchi," she politely said as she continued to smile up at him.  
  
"Hey Kel. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Tenchi asked as he slipped a few strands of her lose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just felt like coming out. Didn't think anyone would want to come." Kel took a seat at the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the edge. Just barely touching the water.  
  
Tenchi took a seat next to her, enjoying the company of his old friend. "Well, you mind if I join you?"  
  
"::smile:: Not at all. I'd love to have your company. Gives me someone to talk too."  
  
Tenchi smiled at Kel. "So, what do you do at your job anyway? Curiousity has gotton the better of me."  
  
"::chuckle:: I can tell. My job?... Well, I'm a luitenite(sp?) to a detective agency. We go under cover a lot. Just to make sure everything's 'in the green' as my captain says. Sometimes we do more, but that's confidencail(sp?). If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Tenchi laughed at the remark as Kel bumped her shoulder into his, causing him to tilt to the side. They continued a conversation about things that just popped into their minds. Just enjoying the other's company.  
  
And unknown to either of them, a certain adoptive brother watched from the front porch. Just watching his sister and this total stranger, who was slowly becoming a good friend, talk like they've known each other for years. "I guess that makes sense though..." he said to himself as he smiled.  
  
"What makes sense?"  
  
Aleck turned around and saw the purple haired beauty standing behind him, a small smile placed on her angelic face. (hey, Aleck thinks it's angelic, so back off.... hehe!) "Oh, hey Miss Ayeka. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just saw you standing out here all by yourself. Figured I'd come to keep you company. Mind?"  
  
"Not at all. I'd enjoy it."  
  
Ayeka smiled again and took a seat on one of the steps, followed shortly by Aleck. "Is there a reason why you are watching Miss Kel and Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"No, not really anyway. Guess I'm still being the over protective brother that I am. Even if she isn't really my sister."  
  
"But you treat her like one. And she treats you like her brother. I think that's a good enough reason to say that you two are brother and sister. And besides, I don't think she'd give you up at being her brother. Even if she did have her whole memory back."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. Trust me... So....... Thank you by the way."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Thanks for what?"  
  
"For bringing Ryoko back to us. We've all missed her terribly. It means more than you could ever imagine. So, thanks for taking care of her, and helping her bring herself back here."  
  
Aleck smiled at Ayeka. "Anytime. I'm just gald she let me come with her. I wasn't about to let her get her memory back without my help."  
  
Ayeka smiled and nodded her head. They continued a conversation together. Mainly talking about Kel, hoping that something would help with her dilema of no memory.  
  
Finally, after about an hour of just talking, the four finally went back inside and decided to get some sleep. And even though Kel couldn't sleep, she smiled as she looked at her ceiling as a memory of herself and Tenchi passed through her eyes. She hugged the blanket closer to herself and closed her eyes. Finally letting the night's music of peaceful sleep take over.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. Ok, there it is! I meant to make it longer actually, but I wanted to put what else I had in chapter 3. But at least I posted right? I'll try posting sooner this time so that no body hates me for taking so long. Alright? Promise! But I hope y'all enjoyed reading this one. I'll get the next up A.S.A.P. Until then, Ja! 


End file.
